


A Singer's Crush

by laubrown1



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Crush, F/M, Jealousy, Love, Romance, singer - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 18:28:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14338449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laubrown1/pseuds/laubrown1
Summary: Here's an E2 WestAllen fic. In it, Barry is a singer. Iris is in the crowd. He looks at her and she notices. She blushes. Linda gets jealous and has a freak out.





	A Singer's Crush

**Author's Note:**

> I love the voices of Grant Gustin and Jesse L. Martin. <3
> 
> :D Enjoy! 
> 
> In the story, Earth-2 Linda is not the villain Dr. Light, but instead a journalist.

Barry Allen was a local respected musician. He often performed in restaurants, bars, and local hangouts. He was a great singer and a great dancer. The locals loved him. He has ambitions of making it to the big time, but he’s starting small. He’s on his way to getting a record deal soon.

 

His favorite place to perform is Jitterbugs. He loves performing there on the weekends. He especially loves having his girlfriend, Linda Park, watching him in the crowd as he performs. Lots of women make flirty looks at him when he’s performing, but his eyes are only for Linda. Linda is a journalist for the Central City Picture News.

 

Other respected musicians that perform at Jitterbugs are names such as Joe West. Barry recently met his daughter, _Iris West_. Well, he didn’t actually speak to her. They just exchanged looks across Jitterbugs as Barry was performing. Iris is a local police detective at the Central City Police Department. He learned more about her from Joe. Joe would often talk about his daughter and how much he was proud of her.

 

Iris came by the place one night on a Saturday night. She was wearing a red dress with red heels and she had red lipstick on. Her hair looked beautiful too. She was wearing it down. Her hair was long. Barry was about to perform. He didn’t know who she was at the time. He just thought she was beautiful. :)

 

He then caught her name when she went to go sit with friends of hers. Barry then figured out that Iris was the daughter of Joe West. Joe then came by and Iris hugged her father and kissed him on the cheek. He then walked out of Jitterbugs and went home for the night.

 

Barry started off with upbeat songs. He would dance around and entertain the people in the place. He was an awesome dancer and had slick moves. He looked good onstage with his black suit and tie that he often performed in. Linda thought so too. He also performed in other suits such as white ones.

 

He then started performing more slow songs. Some people in the place got up to slow dance with their loved ones. He caught eyes with Iris as he was singing. He had butterflies in his stomach, but he didn’t want to stop the song. Her gaze was like someone just stared into your soul and knew all of your secrets. He felt so vulnerable.

 

All throughout the song, he just kept his eyes on Iris. Iris kept smiling and blushing. Linda noticed all of this and looked sad. As soon as the song ended, Linda walked out of the bar. She was in tears. Barry felt bad. He bowed for the applause and then followed his girlfriend out of the doors. All night, he spent reassuring her that she was the only one for him. He kept telling her he loved her and kept kissing her. She was having jealous freak outs. She was crying and screaming and yelling at him. She eventually calmed down. He then kept hugging her and stayed with her in their bed until she fell asleep.

 

He told Linda that she was the only one for him. But in the back of his mind, he couldn’t get Iris West out of his thoughts. ;)


End file.
